


Mission Mischief

by aerophin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, tumblr fic request: 'babs and dick on a mission during YJ timeline'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerophin/pseuds/aerophin
Summary: There’s never a better time than the present. Dick takes whatever he can get whenever he can.





	Mission Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> For [@batgirlgrayson](https://batgirlgrayson.tumblr.com/).

_They’re coming!_ came the disembodied voice of Artemis through Barbara’s head. The grip on her side tightened fractionally--she wasn’t even sure if Dick knew he had done so. _Two men, dark tuxedos, definitely packing some heat, just entering from the back of the room._ On the other side of the room, Artemis and Wally meandered, holding their serving trays of champagne flutes and finger food, ever the dutiful waiters.

 _Nothing we can’t handle_ , Dick answered. Even if she hadn’t been standing right next to him, waltzing across the ballroom in a lavish European building, Barbara could practically hear the smirk in his internal voice.

 _Don’t get ahead of yourself,_ Robin echoed over the mental link. He was stationed on the mezzanine, scanning the festivities with a watchful eye. _Four more coming from the south side. Beast Boy reports there are even more outside._

Dick twirled them around to face the south entrance of the ballroom, Barbara’s dress fluttering at the motion. She had a sneaking suspicion that Dick had volunteered them as the bait for this latest mission just to see her in such a dress; he had had far too much pleasure in finding a matching tuxedo. Barbara tightened her hold on his shoulder as she snuck a glance out of the corner of her eye at the four heavily-armed goons standing against the far wall.

“Everything alright?” murmured Dick as he lifted his arm to spin her around. One of the armed men glanced their way, his eyes lingering on Barbara for a second longer than Dick was comfortable with.

“Fine,” she whispered in a low voice as she returned to his arms. “I just hate being in civvies, especially this dress. Feel naked without my costume.”

“Now that’s a sight I wouldn’t mind seeing.”

Barbara glared up at his grinning face, thankful the mental link didn’t pick up on vocal communication.

“Kiss me,” he said suddenly.

“ _What?_ ”

“Kiss me,” he repeated, more urgently. “Trust me.”

Without a second thought, Barbara leaned in, meeting Dick’s lips to her own as her eyes closed. It was a simple kiss, but the pleasant feel of her mouth against Dick’s was a welcome and familiar sensation.

 _Whoa,_ came Robin’s immediate reaction, with a strong sense of surprise over the telepathic link.

 _Uh, earth to Nightwing and Batgirl,_ chided Artemis. _There’s a time to be making out, and a mission to infiltrate a corrupt political party is_ not _the time!_

Dick had that infuriatingly suave expression on his face when they parted. _They spotted us,_ he answered smoothly. _Had to throw off their suspicion somehow._

 _You dog!_ Wally announced over the link, laughter in his voice. _I had my eye on them the whole time. They were definitely not looking at you two._

 _I was just making sure_ , was Dick’s lame attempt at an excuse. Barbara couldn’t help the roll of her eyes as he spun her around, but she smiled anyway.


End file.
